Vuelve
by Tweeky-Bokkun
Summary: (Siento los errores ortográficos.) Habían pasado varios meses desde que el castaño estaba diferente. Todos lo notaron. Todos. Su familia, bueno, su mamá, sus "amigos", sus conocidos, los maestros, los adultos, los indiferentes... Y hasta el conserje se preguntaba por que no había rastro de esas típicas miguitas de Cheesy Poops por el suelo.


Siento los errores ortográficos. Están avisados.

Habían pasado varios meses desde que el castaño estaba diferente.

Todos lo notaron. Todos. Su familia, bueno, su mamá, sus "amigos", sus conocidos, los maestros, los adultos, los indiferentes... Y hasta el conserje se preguntaba por que no había rastro de esas típicas miguitas de Cheesy Poops por el suelo.

Todo el mundo deseaba ese cambio. ¿Por qué no era lo mismo ahora? ¿Por qué no estaban tan felices como imaginaban?

Eric siempre fue propenso a cambiar. Como esa vez que su mente creo un falso indicio de asesinato por parte de sus muñecos por el simple echo de decirle "madura".

No… CARTMAN no es así, no?

O tal vez si?

El niño en cuestión es difícil de predecir. Es calculador. Es maniático. Pero es frágil, y está solo...

Pero... Por fin, encontró a alguien que pudiera entenderlo.

Que pudiera decirle "amigo" con una sonrisa.

Que no fijará su vista en los bultos de su tripa al sentarse.

Que no midiera lo ancho que estaba.

Que le diera la mano, y que cuando esté sudando, no lo enlace con su peso.

Por fin encontró a alguien… que lo ayudara a ser buena persona.

A ser buena persona y no a quejarse se lo malo que es.

A enseñarle que algo no está bien, como no lo hizo su mamá.

Eric ahora era feliz.

Se alejó de todos, como todos desearon siemore. Como todos le recordaban.

Como todos le suplicaban...

\- Gordo...- Murmuró uno de su ex grupo.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

Cartman ahora es feliz. Ahora no molesta a nadie.

Desea que esa sensación que pocas veces tenía no acabara.

Que no se viese obligado a buscar felicidad en el dinero, poder, o burla.

\- … - un silencio incómodo pasaba por sus alientos, mofandose.

Entonces... ¿Cuál era el problema?

\- No tengo todo el día Kail.- Murmuró desviando la vista. No le apetecía ver a alguien que rompió tu ser en trizas.

Ambos estaban en la entrada del castaño.

\- Siento... Siento haberte culpado de lo que pasó. No fue tu culpa. Fuimos estúpidos.- rasco su cabeza. Odiaba esa parte de él mismo tan impulsiva.

\- Okey. ¿Eso es todo? Tengo prisa.

\- ¿Prisa de que?

\- Prisa por evitar esta mierda de incómoda situación, Kail.

\- Cartman…

\- …

\- Cartman vuelve.

\- Kail. No volveré. Déjenme en paz. Siempre se quejaron de mi. Ahora que no estoy, disfruten. Y váyase al carajo.

\- Cartman... Cartman vuelve.

\- Kyle. Déjame tranquilo. Enserio. ¡No tendrán más problemas conmigo! ¡Ya se deshicieron de mi!

\- Cartman, vuelve.

\- Me rompes las bolas Kail

\- DEJA TU ESTÚPIDO PERSONAJE ESTÚPIDO Y HÁBLAME CON TU ESTÚPIDO Y PODRIDO CORAZÓN! Intento hacer que te abras!

\- Déjame en paz judío. - Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando la zapatilla del otro lo detuvo.

\- Realmente eres feliz… o solo nos evitas? Eres feliz o quieres huir de los problemas? CARTMAN! REACCIONA!

\- QUE CARAJO QUIEREN DE MI! HACE AÑOS QUE QUIEREN LIBRARSE DE MI SUCIO SER! - Lo empuja. - DÉJENME TRANQUILO! AÑOS Y AÑOS AGUANTANDO SUS BURLAS CUANDO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO NI LAS EMPECÉ! LLEVÉ AÑOS DEPRIMIDO Y NI OS VALIÓ MIERDA! Llevan mucho tiempo quejándose y quejándose de mi! Todo el rato diciendo que soy una carga para ustedes! Bien! Ya les deje en paz! Ahora que es lo que quieren?! Quieren que me arranque el corazón? Quieren que me lo coma?! Enserio! Paren de una vez! - Gritó rabioso mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos. - Ya tuve suficiente... Solo me buscan para que les ayude. Váyanse a manipular a otro.

\- Cartman! Entiendelo! Hiciste cosas horribles de pequeño!

\- Idiota. Yo no soy como ustedes. Yo... Bah. Que importa.

\- Quieres que de un momento a otro te veamos de otros ojos pero no puede ser!

\- Heidi me salvo.

\- Deberías habernos dicho para salvarte también.

\- A los mismos que me llamaban Ballenato desde preescolar? Que tal como que simplemente NO.

\- Eran riñas de niños!

\- Y QUE SOMOS AHORA KAIL?

\- OKEY! Tal vez nosotros fuimos quienes empezaron a iniciar el fuego, pero Cartman tu no t-

\- Cállate. CÁLLATE. Ustedes solo vienen aquí para que les ayude con alguna verga. No me necesitan como amigo. Nunca lo hicieron y nunca lo harán. Lo hacen para que este de su parte. Eso se acabó. Ahora, váyase al carajo y no vuelvas.- cerró su puerta en las narices.

Kyle miraba a la alfombra, mientras se alejaba del porche, mirando al suelo.

Cartman se deslizaba por la puerta cayendo al suelo. Bajo su gorro escondiendo las lágrimas originadas por un nudo de garganta que trataba de disimular.

\- Estúpido... Judío..


End file.
